sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Emar
The Kingdom of Emar is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. Major cities include Emar, the capital, Azu, Šatappu, Uri and Wakat. The main gates of the city of Emar are the Ninkurra Gate, the Husari Gate, the Yahšuqa gate, the Bel Burga gate, the gate of Latarak, the gate of the Lady of the City Wall and the Great Central Gate. Administration The Kingdom is governed by the King, with the aid of the Elders, and the Brothers of Emar, comprising people chosen from specific and important Emarite families. List of Kings Epartid Dynasty * Enammuna/Enammuna I 1822-1818, Also King of Uwalma 1824-1823 BC, And King of Elam and Emperor 1819-1817 * Inzuzu 1818-1817 * To the Hittites 1817-1815 * Igibuni Buzua 1815-1805 * Kidinu Imazu 1805-1804 * Buzua Imazu 1804-1779 * Epirmupi Imazu Buzua 1782-1779 * To the Empire directly 1779-1727 * Amel-Bel Eparti 1727-1659 * Amini-Napir Buzua 1659-1641 * Nap-Ganza Buzua 1641-1627 * Tanahuti Buzua 1627-1606 * Pihiranu Buzua 1606-1587 * Amel-Bel Buzua 1587-1561 * Pilir-Iššan Buzua 1561-1520 * Išari Buzua 1520-1503 * Tan-Kiririša Buzua 1503-1482 * Nap-Ganza Buzua II 1482-1460 * Kukinarut Buzua 1460-1439 * Šatiguni Buzua 1439-1414 * Amel-Bel Buzua II 1414-1392 * Rim-Haniš Buzua 1392-1375 * Halka Buzua 1375-1353 * Nap-Ganza Buzua III 1353-1322 * The Emarite War of Succession: * Lumma 1322-1320, opposed by * Haimbia/Haimbia I 1322-1319 * Malku-Dagan 1322-1317 * Lumma 1317-1312 (2nd term) * Hunzulu I 1313-1298 * Inzuzu II 1298-1286 * Zalpupu I 1286-1270 * Zuzuguni I 1270-1261 * Tapupu I 1261-1231 * Lumma II 1231-1212 * Inzuzu III 1212-1207 * Tapupu II 1207-1199 ** Regent Sasak (I) 1207-1199 * Sasak I 1199-1187 * Tapupu III 1187-1151 * Šadununu I 1151-1137 * Inzuzu IV 1137-1109 * Sasak II 1109-1089 * Inzuzu V 1089-1070 * Tapupu IV 1070-1061 * Šadununu II 1061-1010 ** Regent Atuti (I) 1061-1050 * Zuzanu I 1010-995 * Elli I 995-971 * Zadamma I 971-934 * Šadununu III 934-911 * Zuzanu II 911-897 * Awiru I 897-861 * Ba'l-qarrad I 861-852 * Dagan-Ba'li I 852-834 * Lahaya I 834-817 * Zuzanu III 817-799 * Elli II 799-761 * Tarsipu I 761-743 * Lumma III 743-739 * Zadamma II 739-727 * Inzuzu VI 727-717 * Hurasu I 717-705 * Zadamma III 705-700 ** Regent Ba'l-qarrad (II) Eparti Šuršu 705-700 * Ba'l-qarrad II Eparti Šuršu 700-689 * Marianni I 689-676 * Madi-Dagan I 676-671 ** Elli III, Regent 676-674 * Elli III 671-661 * Dagan-belu I 661-645 * Lumma IV 645-627 * Ba'l-qarrad III 627-615 * Širmapuk I 615-614 * Marianni II 614-603 * Ba'l-qarrad III (2nd reign) 603-601 * Madi-Dagan II 601-562 * Tura-Dagan I 562-536 * Ba'l-qarrad IV 536- Religions Gods "The Seventy Gods of Emar" include: * Išhara, called "Gašun Uru" (Lady of the Town) and "Ša Lugal" (Lady of the King). * Aba * Adamma, the Godess, * Adammatera * Alalu, the primeval God * Allani * Allatu * Amaza * Anan * Anna "of the riverbank" * Ar'uri * Aštar, Goddess * Aštar-haši, Goddess * Aštar-sarba, * Aya, * Baal-Halab * Baliha, river Goddess, * Belet-duri, Goddess * Belet-ekalli, Palace Goddess * Dagan * Damkina, the mother Goddess * Ea * Ereškigal * Erra * Gašru * Gula, the healing Goddess * Hallaba * Halma * Hamari * Hannana * Handašima * Hapantali, pastoral Goddess * Hasinnu * Hebat, Goddess * Hulelu, * Hurraš, * Ilu kašarati, * Ilu Uri, * Ilu Wakat, * The divine Imliku warriors, * Immarni, deity of flocks , * Inanna, * Kubaba, mother Goddess * Lamassu (Lamaštu), * Li'mi-šarta * Marduk * The god Milku, * Musanu * Mušitu, the deified night * Nanni, mountain deity, * Narum, river deity * Nawarni * Nergal * Ninkarrak * Ninlil * Ninurta * Nisaba * Papsukkal * Pudalimmi, * Sarpanitu, mother Goddess, * Šaggar, Moon God, * Šahr the morningstar, * The Goddess Šalaš, * The Goddess Ninkur, * The god Šanda, * The God Šarrumma, * The Šaššabeyanatu spirits, * Šuwala, underworld Goddess * The God Tašmišu, * Tenu the vizier, * The God Udha, * The God Ugur, * The god Wadha, * Wardanati, * Weda, * Zababa * Zarmatu. Temples and Functionaries The Temple of Ninurta is chiefly responsible for the sale and acquisition of land. The most important Temple in Emar are the Twin Tempes of Ba'al and Aštarte. A chief position within the cult at Emar is The Chief Diviner of the Gods of Emar. Chief Diviner Names of noble families before assuming the standard for ("Mar Mari X", "grandson" as in "descendant") in brackets. * Kirra Mar Elli 1805-1796 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Hatanu Mar Kirra 1796-1781 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Zuzanu Mar Kirra 1781-1773 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Rašap-la'i Mar Hatanu 1773-1755 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Kirra Mar Hatanu 1755-1747 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Ba'l-kabar Mar Rašap-la'i 1747-1737 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Aminum Mar Yakin-hadda 1737-1726 (Mar Mari Aminum) * Hanaya Mar Iluhali 1726-1720 (Mar Mari Iluhali) * Ašub-la'el Mar Aminum 1720-1715 (Mar Mari Aminum) * Haštati Mar Aminum 1715-1704 (Mar Mari Aminum) * Šadi-Dagan Mar Iluhali 1704-1698 (Mar Mari Iluhali) * Sahbaru Mar Ba'l-kabar 1698-1691 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Lamlik-'el Mar Sahbaru 1691-1670 (Mari Mari Kirra) * Naqimum Mar Sahbaru 1670-1660 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Yašub-lim Mar Naqimum 1660-1651 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Sumi-rapa Mar Naqimum 1651-1643 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Ušašum Mar Yašub-lim 1643-1630 (Mar Mari Kirra) High Priest of Baal-Halab * Ba'l-kabar Mar Bududu 1816-1802 (Mar Mari Bududu) * Zu-Ba'la Mar Kirra 1802-1793 (Mar Mari Zu-Ba'la) * Ibnia Mar Zuzanu 1793-1774 (Mar Mari Ibnia) * Dagan-Ba'li Mar Zu-Ba'la 1774-1758 (Mar Mari Zu-Ba'la) * Aminum Mar Ba'l-Kabar 1758-1750 (Mar Mari Bududu) * Igmil-Dagan Mar Hatanu 1750-1740 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Ir'ib-Ba'l Mar Aminum 1749-1729 (Mar Mari Bududu) * Elli Mar Rašap-ili 1729-1720 (Mar Mari Elli) * Zu-Ba'la Mar Igmil-Dagan 1720-1717 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Šadi-Dagan Mar Ir'ib-Ba'l 1717-1702 (Mar Mari Bududu) * Yabruq-'el Mar Šadi-Dagan 1702-1683 (Mar Mari Bududu) * Aminum Mar Šadi-Dagan 1683-1672 (Mar Mari Bududu) High Priest of Ninurta * Ahi-malik Mar Elli 1803-1784 (Mar Mari Kirra) * Niqala Mar Kirra 1784-1770 (Mar Mari Iluhali) * Alal-abu Mar Ikeda 1770-1757 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Ibnia Mar Ibnia 1757-1746 (Mar Mari Ibnia) * Iluhali Mar Niqala 1746-1728 (Mar Mari Iluhali) * Hutammanu Mar Iluhali 1728-1713 (Mar Mari Iluhali) * Pasuri-Dagan Mar Ibnia 1713-1707 (Mar Mari Ibnia) * Bi'ušu Mar Alal-abu 1707-1704 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Arana Mar Bi'ušu 1704-1690 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Belu-malik Mar Bi'ušu 1690-1683 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Ta'tamar Mar Belu-Marik 1683-1670 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Namidaka Mar Belu-Marik 1670-1662 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Agabani Mar Ta'tamar 1662-1648 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Yantin-yirah Mar Namidaka 1648-1637 (Mar Mari Ikeda) * Hunzulu I, King of Emar, 1297-1290 Rituals Zukrum Ritual The statue of the specific God in question is brought from their temple to an open air sanctuary in the countryside. The sanctuaries include standing stones, the Sikkanu. The statue of Dagan is taken from the city and covered in a veil. It is carried to the standing stones where the veil is lifted. After Dagan passes the Gate of the Sikkanu into the open air sanctuary. Upon arrival, a feast occurs, Dagan is unveiled in front of the standing stones, and the stones of the gate are annointed with blood and oil. At night, the statue of Dagan is taken back to the city. Upon passing the stones of the Gate of the Sikkanu, Dagan is joined in the chariot by Ninurta, whose statue is also veiled. When the statue returns to the city, a goat is burned in honour of Dagan at the Great Central Gate, as a specific form the the sacrifical ritual known as "kubadu". The Stone of Hebat A stone sacred to Hebat is formally annointed with Blood and oil by the High Priestess of Hebat when she ascends to the office. The Stone of Hebat is usually kept in the Bit Gadda (House of Fortune), a chapel in the Temple of the Storm God. First the Stone is brought forth from the temple. A lamb is offered to it and the stone returns to the temple, the Priestess not yet allowed to follow until she is fully installed as Priestess. The Installation of the High Priestess of Baal When a new High Priestess of Baal is installed at Emar, for nine days she goes in ritual procession from to the Temple and back to her father's house. Her face is overed with a red veil from the Ninkur temple, then she is annointed by the Diviner, and then she annoints a standing stone of the Goddess Ninkur. The Divine Axe The Divine Axe is the most holy relic of Emar, being carried at the end of every major religious procession. The Day of the Donkey The ūm hiyārim or Day of the Donkey Festival takes place in the city of Emar and consists of sacrificing a donkey for the sake of the citizens of Emar.